


The Clan

by hannieuphoria



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Mamamoo, Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Underage, Rebellion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieuphoria/pseuds/hannieuphoria
Summary: Están atrapados en esa ciudad.Trajes blancos. Armas en las calles. Control.Acá no se ama. No hay empatía ni piedad. Somos seres creados para obedecer...Y podemos cambiarlo.





	The Clan

Ninguno sabe qué fue exactamente lo que hizo que sus caminos se cruzaran. Podrían decir que fue el destino, o simples casualidades de la vida.

Sea lo que sea, todos tenían un objetivo común; e incluso si la rebelión no podía iniciarse de un día al otro, una pequeña llama basta para iniciar un incendio.

Y ese incendio lo acabaría todo.


End file.
